Rainy Days
by peridot scarves
Summary: Yuki has never been the one to like the rain, but when the boar of the zodiac pays a visit, he may have changed his mind. [Yuki x Kagura]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, so please don't sue!

**Summary: **Yuki has never been the one to like the rain, but when the boar of the zodiac pays a visit, he may have changed his mind. Yuki x Kagura

_Rainy Days_

Drop, drop, drop.

Translucent drops hammered incessantly onto the pane of the window, creating a unique racket that drifted to the boy bent over his desk.

He hated the rain.

Yuki sighed, closing the text book he was trying to read. _No use now, _he thought, _I've already lost all my power to concentrate._

Getting up he stretched slightly, his aching muscles needed relief after being bent over books all day. Nobody was home except him, giving him peace and quiet from Kyou's constant yelling, Shigure's dirty jokes and Tohru's apologies delivered every five minutes.

So here he was standing before the rain assaulted window of his room. Yuki pressed a pale hand to the glass, watching as it left an imprint in its wake. His eyes drifted from the mark to the world outside. Rain drops languidly dripped from the roof of the house, falling quickly. One instant was all it took to disappear.

Yuki really hated the rain.

His hand fell limply at his side; violet orbs tore themselves away from the window and to the ceiling of the plain room. Not again, not this again, not the rain again. Violent memories washed over him, dousing him in a bucket of cold sweat.

_/Please don't/_

The only reason the rain was so unbearable…the only reason…

_/You're just like the rain, aren't you? Nobody likes the rain, Yuki, NOBDODY/_

…Was because of Akito.

He hated it; he hated it all, especially when the memories would resurface. Damn Akito and the damn the rain, he would never end up like those raindrops. But a nagging feeling inside him taunted him, told him he'd always be like the rain; dropping swiftly and disappearing without a trace.

Gulping in air, Yuki's eyes shot open as he steadied himself on the side of his desk. His heart thumped frantically in his ears and Yuki found himself walking out of his room, headed almost instinctively for the kitchen.

* * *

He tried to convince himself of his hunger but the bluntness of the lie was obvious to him though he chose not accept it.

Rummaging through the fridge, Yuki pulled out a container of rice balls that Tohru had prepared. He set them aside before searching for a glass in which to fill water. But Yuki abruptly stopped in his actions as his ears picked up the sounds of someone sliding open the shoji to the house.

'_Who could that be? Definitely not Shigure, maybe Tohru and Kyou had come home early.'_

Trusting his notion, Yuki walked to the foyer of the house, lips twitching in anticipation of making a smart-ass comment to the cat. But his mouth went dry and surprise filled his eyes at the person before him.

"Kagura?" His surprised tone was met with a cheerful squeal.

"Yun-chan!" Kagura shrieked delightedly as she wrapped her cousin in a hug.

Yuki awkwardly hugged her back, shivering at the sensation of damp hair on his chest.

His cousin pulled back, smiling sheepishly and muttering apologies about the wet spot on his shirt. He just smiled and picked up her discarded umbrella, frowning at the sight of orange kittens on it.

'_What does she see in that stupid cat anyway?'_

Leading her inside, Yuki closed the door not wanting to see or hear the melancholy of the rain. Kagura peered around him, searching the hallways for any sign of fiery orange hair.

Sensing her thoughts, he supplied, "I'm the only one here right now. Honda-san and the baka neko went to the do the groceries and Shigure went out to take care of something to do with his novel."

"Oh."

He didn't miss the crestfallen look that marred Kagura's features at the news. But it left as quickly as it had appeared. Something about that look bothered him; made him feel as if she wasn't happy to see him, only him. But that impression was broken at the next words that left her mouth.

"That's okay. More time to spend with you, Yun-chan!"

Yuki's face couldn't hide the small grin that pulled at his lips.

* * *

Swirls of steam rose steadily above the dark liquid, dancing around his nose before drifting off higher into the air to seek out some new point of interest.

"Yun-chan?"

Yuki snapped his head up, violet meeting grey in a violent contrast.

"You seem distracted, is everything alright?"

He nodded his head dazedly, trying not to fall back into his musings.

"It's the rain, isn't it?" She asked, still looking hesitantly at her tea, deciding whether it was safe to drink or not considering Yuki had prepared it himself.

"Eh?" All the haziness was wiped clean off his face and Yuki looked up again startled.

'_Does she know I hate the rain?'  
_

"After all, the rain is distracting. The melodious rhythm of it is entrancing isn't it, it's impossible to resist, ne?"

His eyes froze at her comment, resembling hard set crystals.

"Not if you hate it." His voice sounded frigid, as if the hot cup of tea would freeze over just by taking in the tone of his voice.

Kagura settled her cup down, eyes probing his own in a shocked manner.

"You…you hate the rain?"

He didn't respond, but the answer was obvious in the tension that radiated from his body.

"Gomen Yuki, I just never thought you would hate the rain…"

"Because I'm so much like it, right?"

Kagura nodded, avoiding the intensity of his stare, instead choosing to survey her surroundings through the reflection of the tea cup.

"But it's not a bad thing!" She regained some of her former vigor; totally driven to convince him that rain wasn't a curse of nature.

"Kagura, nobody likes the rain."

She gazed at him again, trying to decipher the emotions that flitted across his face. His voice was now eerily soft, reminiscent of days trapped in one's thoughts.

"I do."

* * *

Rain droplets fell unrelentingly from the ashen sky above, making a melodious "plop" as they hit the ground and collected, in pools; some straying off in small rivulets.

Yuki moved his hand away quickly, underneath the roofing of the house before water could hit it. And he continued with the odd practice, avoiding every drop that threatened his state of dryness. Days of training in Kazuma's dojo seemed to prove more useful than for just beating up Kyou.

Damn, how had she convinced him to come out on the porch with her? It was probably that puppy dog look she gave him. Where had she learned that? From Shigure no doubt, damn dog.

But what had really spurred him to go outside with her? Maybe it was the fact that she enjoyed the rain, found it relaxing and didn't curse at it like most people caught in the downpour.

Kagura's teasing giggle brought him out of his reverie.

"Yuki, why do you keep dodging the rain?"

"Huh?" He brought his eyes to meet hers.

"I mean, you keep trying to avoid each raindrop."

He shrugged carelessly, still caught up in more pressing matters.

"I guess, it's a reflex now." Kagura didn't respond to his statement but simply took his hand in her own. Curious eyes followed her every move as she tugged his hand further into the rain.

As an inborn reflex, Yuki tried to yank his hand back as little droplets of water hit his exposed skin, but Kagura's grip on him tightened almost painfully.Yuki watched helplessly as the rain hit his skin. But something about this didn't seem so bad. The rain seemed a little less ruthless, a little less lonely. Eventually, Kagura's grip loosened letting him withdraw his water assaulted hand.

Yuki examined it carefully, brushing the few remaining drops onto the wooden floor of the porch.

"Not that bad, ne Yun-chan?"

He looked up, a small something tugging at his lips, "Not that bad Kagura."

She smiled, pleased with his answer.

* * *

And so they sat, enjoying the view offered to them by nature, listening to the crescendos in the symphony even after the steam had stopped rising from their tea and turning it stone cold.

"Yun-chan?"

"Yes Kagura"

"Do you like to dance?"

The question struck him off balance. Dancing?

"Nani?"

"I said do you like to dance?"

The question sent riveting memories shoot through him, memories folded like neat journal pages that had inscribed within them every Jyuunishi ball that he had attended. In reality, he didn't know. Dancing the dances had been something they did at every feast; it was automatic to him, something that required no thought.

"I- I don't know."

Kagura nodded, as she propped her head up on her hand.

"You know Yun-chan, I like dancing."

"Honto ni?" Kagura…and dancing. He would have never guessed. But on closer examination it made sense. Kagura did have a bombastic personality, one that would rather suit dancing.

"And you know my favorite place to dance?" She asked, cocking her head in his direction.

"Uh…a room…per haps?" He finished lamely.

Kagura laughed, her giggles jangling like bells to accompany the orchestra right in front of them.

"Nope, the rain silly!"

Yuki paled, the meaning of her words finally hitting him. If only he could find a way to get out of this one…too late. She was already attempting to pull him into the rain.

"No that's fine really Kagura, how about-

"Oh, come on Yun-chan, it won't be that bad!"

"Demo…Kagura!"

She gave him one firm yank and he was lying on the wet earth, sheets of water covering him completely. Yuki peered up through wet bangs at the girl laughing above him, a small scowl covering his face.

"Kagura…" he growled, revenge evident in the tone of his voice.

Before she could even respond, Kagura was lying in the mud, this time a smirking Yuki towering above her.

"Yun-chan! I'm all muddy now!" She screeched.

"Good, it matches the color of your hair." Yuki replied nonchalantly, smiling slightly at her angered expression.

Kagura clenched and unclenched her fists, devising a punishment fit for his offense. Really, how could he do that? At least he wasn't wearing new jeans!

Yuki turned his back to her, ready to walk into the house and clean himself off. But something stopped him, something cold, wet and muddy. His ears picked up the sound of her laughter as his hand immediately traveled to the back of his neck. A mud ball? So that's how she wanted to play.

With reflexes quick as lightening, he scooped up his own ball of mud and hurtled it at her.

With a satisfying _'splat' _it hit the side of her cheek.

She gaped at him, fingering the mud painted across her left cheek. A playful gleam filled her eyes, and he expected her to continue her muddy assault.

But she didn't.

Instead, she stepped swiftly across the yard to where he was standing. He half expected her to hit him like she did with Kyou but instead Kagura grasped his hands in her own, spreading warmth throughout him.

"I think you owe me a dance Yuki."

He entertained the idea of saying no, he didn't want to risk dancing in the rain and getting sick again.

But he couldn't. Not when her eyes looked up imploringly into his with that damned sparkly eyed effect. He had to remember to kill Shigure.

He nodded slightly, as if accepting her invitation.

"YATTA!" Kagura exclaimed, immediately twirling around forgetting that she was still attached to Yuki.

"Kagura!"

She looked up sheepishly, "Sorry Yun-chan."

He just smiled before whispering a quiet 'it's alright.'

And suddenly they were moving with fluid steps that marked the earth as they danced, unaware of the world spinning around them.

The sky became a blur, everything meshing together as if nothing mattered, nothing at all except the way they laughed, the way they twirled with the rain acting as their music.

And that was how he wanted to remember the rain.

With her.

Abruptly they were falling towards the ground, losing control of their senses in an intoxicating state. But he didn't care because she was there and would always be there.

With a soft thud, both bodies hit the rain drenched ground for a second time that day. Yuki's head rested in the crook of Kagura's neck, still trying to breathe in gulps of air.

When he regained his normal breathing pattern, he rose up slightly supporting himself with his elbows, so that he could plant a kiss to the top of her forehead.

Kagura smiled up at him, pink still tinged in her cheeks from her laughter. She reached a delicate hand up, and brushed away the remaining mud caked on his face.

"Kagura?"

She looked up at him at the sound of her name on his lips.

"I like the rain now."

A/N: So how was it? Comments appreciated!


End file.
